tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Snowy Spring
The destruction of the weather machine causes a blizzard to hit town. With the robotics team out of town, Kaitlin and friends must figure out a way to return the spring weather. Episode Summary In the empty robotics room, the weather machine, now destroyed, is still sparking. After some sparking, a ray is emitted and is shot in the sky. The sky becomes gray. Kaitlin is in class when she notices this. She hopes it doesn't rain, otherwise softball is going to be canceled. To her shock, it starts to snow. Kaitlin is getting some deja vu from two springs ago. Everyone is wondering why it's starting to snow. But in a snap, it turns into a blizzard. Everyone starts freaking out and starts Snapchatting this. Kaitlin has a feeling on what is causing this. She heads to the robotics room, and sure enough, she was right. It was the weather machine. Kaitlin does notice that the machine is destroyed. She tries to contact Joe with a solution on how to fix it. However, the robotics team is out of town for a competition. Kaitlin gathers up her friends to try and fix the machine. Neither of them have the slightest clue what to do. Katie just wants to go play in the snow, so she goes out to play in the snow. Maddie can see Katie clearly won't be of any help. The girls gather around and fidget with the parts. Meanwhile, Katie is having a ball making snow angels, building a snowman, sledding, and building a snow fort. Kaitlin watches Katie outside in disbelief. Kayla then wonders if there's anybody else in the school that's good with technology. That's when Macy has an idea. Macy gets Mikayla from the tech department. Mikayla is going to try her best to fix the machine. Ellie walks by and wonders if she can help. Olivia doesn't recommend it after the last time she touched a machine. Ellie thinks she brings up a good point and walks off. Mikayla hasn't the slightest clue on what to do here. Macy thanks Mikayla anyways. Mikayla then questions Katie. Kayla doesn't even know. Anna then suggests getting the tech department people. Mikayla goes and gets them. Casha wonders why they can't just use Savannah. Savannah says she'd be as much help as Mikayla. Katie comes back inside and tells them that it's getting worse out there, because the school is about to be snowed in. Anna hopes that Mikayla hurries. To their luck, Mikayla is back in a jiffy with the tech guys. They examine the machine and think they can fix it. After a building montage, the machine is back to normal. Kaitlin reverses the switch for the blizzard conditions, and just like that, the snow is gone, the flowers bloom back up, and the sun shines again. Kaitlin and the others can't thank the tech guys and Mikayla enough. Mikayla says that if they ever need help again to not be afraid to ask. The girls keep that in mind. Katie wonders if anybody has any hot chocolate because she's freezing. Production Information * CGI is used on the ray and some snow * There is a deleted scene where Ellie attempts to fix the machine anyways, but makes things worse. The scene was cut due to time and can be found online Trivia * The weather machine is still destroyed from "As the SAT Draws Closer" * Kaitlin recalls the events of "Spring Has Sprung?" * The turkey chopper from VeggieTales ''and the rocket sleigh can be seen ("Spring Has Sprung?", "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town") * "Shiveria: Town" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during Katie's snow montage * Katie's snowman bears a resemblance to Frosty the Snowman * The sledding scene's end result is similar to Bob's result from ''VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas * Olivia mentions the events of "When It Isn't Raining" * "Danger at Surfshine Harbor" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''is heard when everyone finds out they're going to be snowed in * The Peach's Castle theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the spring conditions return Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles